CLBK ?
by Nunuzac
Summary: Tachibana datang ke Osaka untuk mengunjungi Chitose. Hal ini menimbulkan keresahan di hati Shiraishi. Benarkah ada sesuatu di antara 2 mantan sayap Kyushu itu? A birthday fic for Shiraishi


Tennis no Oujisama – Fanfiction

Rated: PG 13

Language: Indonesian

Genre: Humor/Romance – One shot

Pairing/Characters: ChitoKura, Shitenhouji ensemble, Tachibana Kippei

Warning: Shounen ai

Disclaimer: Tennis no Oujisama & seluruh karakternya adalah hak cipta milik Takeshi Konomi.

**CLBK ?**

"Kita pergi nonton yuk," ajak Koharu pada teman-temannya sesama reguler sehabis sesi latihan hari itu.

"Iya nih, sudah lama kita tidak pernah nonton bareng," sahut Kenya bersemangat.

"Oke, kita pergi," Shiraishi memutuskan disusul sorakan gembira Kintarou, Kenya, Koharu, dan Yuuji.

Tiba-tiba Chitose menyela, "Sori ya, aku nggak bisa ikut. Aku harus segera pulang."

"Lho, kenapa, Chitose-han? Biasanya kamu kan suka jalan-jalan," kata Gin.

"Kippei akan segera tiba di stasiun, jadi aku harus menjemputnya."

"Ooh… betul juga ya. Sekilas Tetsu pernah bilang kalo buchou-nya akan mampir ke Osaka dalam waktu dekat…" gumam Gin manggut-manggut.

"Maksudmu Tachibana Kippei? Mantannya Chitose itu?" Ceplos Yuuji spontan, yang langsung dihadiahi pelototannya Kenya.

_Degg…_ Suatu perasaan tak enak menyerbu Shiraishi. Kenya meliriknya cemas.

Chitose tampak tidak terpengaruh, "Yuk, aku duluan ya…"

Sepeninggal Chitose, mereka seolah melupakan rencana pergi nonton, kecuali Kintarou tentunya. Tapi dia sudah tidak digubris oleh teman-temannya yang malah asyik bergosip.

"Arara… Keadaannya bisa gawat untuk Kurarin…" gumam Koharu.

"Tuh, Koharu juga berpikir begitu kan," kata Yuuji menang.

"Memangnya kenapa kok gawat? Mau nonton film horror ya? Terus Shiraishi sudah ketakutan duluan gitu?" Tebak Kintarou nggak cocok. Yang lain mengacuhkan si anak malang itu.

"Kalian jangan ngomong sembarangan dong! Kan nggak ada bukti yang mengarah ke situ. Lagian apa salahnya sih kalo seorang sahabat lama datang berkunjung?" Bela Kenya.

"Sahabat lama?" Sindir Yuuji. "Nggak, nggak bakalan deh… Ujung-ujungnya juga pasti CLBK…"

"Yuuji!" Bentak Kenya ketika melihat Shiraishi yang sejak tadi hanya diam jadi makin pucat.

"Hitouji-senpai terlalu banyak nonton TV," imbuh Zaizen.

Kintarou menarik-narik ujung baju Yuuji. "Kalian dari tadi ngomongin apa sih? Aku nggak ngerti… Terus pakai singkatan-singkatan segala… CLBK itu apa siiiih?"

Yuuji kesel, "Duuhh… Sudah deh, Kintarou, kalo nggak tau diam aja. Lagian kamu tuh kampungan banget sih, CLBK aja nggak ngerti…"

Kintarou cemberut dikatain begitu, lalu dia pindah ke Zaizen.

"Yuuji jahat! Ya sudah kalo nggak mau ngasih tau. Aku Tanya Zaizen saja. CLBK itu apa sih?" Ulang Kintarou.

'Kenapa aku terus yang jadi korban?' Keluh Zaizen dalam hati. Di luar, ia menjawab asal-asalan, "Begini, Kintarou… Hari ini Chitose-senpai menjemput Tachibana-san yang datang dari Tokyo dan membawa oleh-oleh CLBK, Cake Lapis Buah Kismis, gitu…"

Mata Kintarou langsung berbinar mendengarnya. "Beneran? Enak banget Chitose! Kira-kira dia bakal bagi buat kita nggak ya?" Katanya penuh harap.

"Besok saja kamu tanya sendiri," kata Zaizen yang ingin cepat-cepat lempar tanggung jawab ke Chitose.

Sementara itu Kenya membisiki Shiraishi, "Sudahlah, Shiraishi… Omongan pasangan gila itu nggak usah kau hiraukan. Mereka kan selalu ngaco…"

Shiraishi mengangguk, tapi dalam hati ia merasa sangat tidak tenang…

***

Esok harinya, Chitose datang bersama Tachibana ke klub tennis. Shiraishi memberi salam mewakili teman-temannya. Gin secara khusus juga memberi salam hornat.

"Tachibana-han, terima kasih untuk semua dukunganmu pada Tetsu…"

"Haha… Jangan dipikirkan… Dia itu anak yang baik dan rajin kok."

Si Gontakure ikutan maju dan bertanya penuh semangat, "Kalian bawa CLBK-nya?"

Chitose dan Tachibana sama-sama bengong.

"Hush, Kintarou! Sopan sedikit!" Tegur Shiraishi.

"Ha? Tapi kan…"

Sebelum Kintarou melanjutkan protesnya, Shiraishi cepat-cepat memberi penjelasan pada Tachibana. "Maafkan dia ya… Kintarou selalu menganggap tamu yang datang harus bawa oleh-oleh…"

Tachibana tertawa mendengarnya. "Benar-benar Gontakure ya dia itu… Tapi jangan khawatir. Lihat, aku bawa sekotak kue manju buat kalian!"

"Waa!! Asyiikk!!" Kintarou bersorak dan tanpa ba bi bu langsung menyambar tas plastik yang disodorkan Tachibana. Ia membuka isinya dan berteriak, "Oooh… kayaknya enak! Aku mau beli minum ah!" Kemudian dia berlari sambil membawa kotak kue itu.

"Heeiii!! Kintarou curang!! Masa kami nggak dibagi?!" Teriak Koharu dan Yuuji berbarengan.

Kali ini giliran Chitose yang tertawa. "Sudah… sudah… Kippei memberiku banyak kok. Besok akan kubawakan untuk kalian."

Shiraishi berpaling ke Tachibana. "Tachibana-kun, mau coba main 1 set?"

Chitose buru-buru menjawab mendahului Tachibana, "Maaf deh, Shiraishi… Tapi hari ini nggak bisa… Aku dan Kippei mau pergi jalan-jalan sekarang…"

"Ah, kami juga ikut dong," sela Yuuji. "Soalnya kemarin sudah batal nonton…"

Chitose terlihat agak gelagapan, "Oh… uh… Sori ya, teman-teman… Tapi ini urusanku berdua saja dengan Kippei… Lain kali saja kita pergi bareng…"

Chitose cepat-cepat menggamit lengan Tachibana dan menyeretnya pergi. "Ayo, Kippei! Duluan ya, teman-teman!"

Yang ditinggalkan cuma tertegun. Yuuji yang pertama kali bereaksi. "Tuh kan, apa kubilang! Mereka pasti ada apa-apanya! Sikap Chitose juga sangat mencurigakan…"

Kali ini Kenya kehabisan kata-kata. Ia ingin menyangkal, tapi yang dikatakan Yuuji memang ada benarnya.

"Kasihan Kurarin… Kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya…" kata Koharu.

"Terus apa dong yang bisa kita perbuat?" Pertanyaan Zaizen memulai sebuah diskusi praktis di mana objek diskusinya sendiri masih kelihatan tidak sadar dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Shiraishi masuk jauh ke dalam lamunannya sendiri. Suara ribut teman-temannya cuma lewat selintas di otaknya.

"Hmm… ya… satu-satunya cara, Kurarin harus mengubah penampilan, bertindak lebih agresif, dan meningkatkan tekniknya dalam 'begituan'," usul Koharu yang pikirannya memang selalu nggak jauh-jauh dari situ.

Omongan Koharu berhasil menyadarkan Shiraishi dari lamunannya dan membuatnya merah padam, seperti juga teman-temannya yang lain.

"Jangan ngomong yang nggak-nggak!" Bentak Shiraishi jengkel.

"Lho, tapi kata-kataku benar kan? Kalo Tachibana-kun punya sesuatu yang lebih bisa menarik perhatian Chitose-kun, maka Chitose-kun benar-benar akan ninggalin kamu…"

"Ya, ya… Apalagi aku yakin mereka itu dulunya pasangan… Seperti yang sudah kukatakan kemarin, CLBK : Cinta Lama Bersemi Kembali…" jelas Yuuji detail.

"Sudah ah! Kalo mendengar omongan kalian aku malah ikutan mikir yang jelek-jelek! Sebaiknya jangan dibahas lagi!" Kata Shiraishi yang merasa sakit kepalanya sudah naik mencapai ubun-ubun.

Kali ini kedatangan Kintarou menyelamatkannya dari serangan pasangan homo.

"Eh, balik lagi nih anak… Sudah kenyang ya, setelah menghabiskan jatah kue kami?" Sindir Kenya dongkol.

Kintarou tidak terpengaruh. Ia menyodorkan kotak kue yang kini tinggal berisi 2 buah manju kepada Shiraishi. "Shiraishi, nih sisanya buat kamu. Kan besok kamu ulang tahun, itung-itung nyicil hadiahnya…"

Shiraishi agak terkejut mendengarnya. 'Benar juga ya… Padahal besok hari ulang tahunku, tapi karena sedang ada persoalan, aku jadi melupakannya…' katanya dalam hati.

"Heeeh… Betul juga ya… Besok kan ulang tahunnya buchou," kata Zaizen.

"OMG, aku sampai lupa…" sahut Kenya. "Ya sudah, sekalian saja kita diskusikan mau dirayakan di mana. Atau kamu sudah ada rencana, Shiraishi?"

Shiraishi menggeleng, dia agak tersipu waktu menjawab, "Sejujurnya aku sendiri lupa kalo besok hari ultahku…"

"2 tahun lalu dirayakan di rumah Shiraishi-han, setahun lalu dirayakan di restoran. Tahun ini baiknya bagaimana?" Ujar Gin.

"Gimana kalo di ruang klub ini saja?" Usul Kenya.

"Hah? Nggak cool deh, senpai. Masa pesta ulang tahun di ruang klub," protes Zaizen.

"Iya nih, Kenya ternyata sama kampungannya kayak Kintarou," cela Yuuji.

"Lho, justru aku ini sedang berusaha menyelamatkan Shiraishi dari keganasan Kintarou," Kenya membela diri.

"Memang aku kenapa sih?" Tanya Kintarou penasaran.

"Kalo dirayakan di restoran, Kintarou pasti nambah terus. Bisa-bisa Shiraishi malah kena serangan jantung melihat bon tagihan di akhir pesta. Kalo dirayakan di rumah, pasti Kintarou bakal menggasak isi kulkas sampai tandas. Makanya kalo pesta di sini kan kita pakai jasa delivery, jadi Kintarou nggak bisa makan seenaknya," papar Kenya.

"Hmm… benar juga ya," yang lain manggut-manggut setuju kecuali Kintarou yang menjerit-jerit tidak terima dengan tuduhan Kenya, tapi dia dicuekin.

"Usul Kenya boleh juga. Bagaimana pendapatmu Kurarin?" Tanya Koharu.

Shiraishi memaksakan diri tersenyum, "Terserah kalian saja…"

***

**Di sebuah mall**

"Sori ya, Kippei, kamu jadi terpaksa menemaniku memilih kado ulang tahun untuk Shiraishi. Sebenarnya aku mau mengajak Kenya, tapi karena kamu sedang di sini, kupikir tak ada salahnya mengajakmu agar kamu bisa sekalian jalan-jalan di Osaka ini."

"Aku sih senang-senang saja kok, Chitose. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kamu sudah memutuskan mau beli apa?"

"Belum. Makanya aku sekalian minta pendapatmu."

"Kamu sudah tanya sama dia, barang apa yang paling dia inginkan?"

"Dia bilang ingin cermin ukuran besar. Tapi menurutku bakalan ribet banget kalo aku harus membawa-bawa bungkusan kado sebesar itu."

"Yah, kamu ini kan memang nggak pernah mau repot… Terus, apa kesenangannya yang lain?"

"Shiraishi itu maniak banget sama benda-benda yang berhubungan dengan kesehatan."

"Hmm, gimana kalo treadmill atau press bench?"

Chitose menjawab dengan datar, "Yang benar saja. Aku nggak punya duit sebanyak itu, Kippei."

"Aku cuma bercanda kok. Ah, aku tahu, kado apa yang tepat buat dia dan nggak bikin nangis dompetmu!" Seru Tachibana tiba-tiba.

***

"Makasih ya, Kippei. Padahal aku sudah khawatir kalo milih kadonya bakalan susah…"

"Sama-sama. Tapi kamu sekarang kelihatan lain, Chitose…"

"Masa? Aku nggak ngerasa apa-apa tuh…" sahut Chitose acuh.

"Hahaha… Dasar orang cuek! Tapi aku ini teman lamamu, Chitose, jadi aku bisa tahu. Aku tidak menyangka si Perfect Tennis Player itu sanggup mengubahmu seperti sekarang…"

Mau tak mau, Chitose agak tersipu juga. Cepat-cepat dia mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Oh ya, besok di Midori Tennis Court akan diselenggarakan turnamen khusus ganda. Hadiahnya lumayan lho."

"Kamu mau ikut?"

"Pinginnya sih… Tapi kemungkinan besar waktunya bertepatan dengan pesta ulang tahun Shiraishi. Entahlah, coba nanti kutanyakan dulu…"

***

**14 April**

"Kayaknya memang nggak mungkin ikut turnamen deh… Tapi masih cukup waktu kalo kita mampir ke sana sebelum pergi ke pesta, sekedar lihat-lihat gitu," ajak Chitose pada Tachibana.

"Oke. Pergi yuk."

Turnamen tennis amatir itu terlihat cukup ramai. Banyak terlihat anak-anak muda mendaftar. Di tengah keramaian itu, Chitose mengenali salah satu temannya.

"Kyou?"

"Lho, Chitose? Kamu juga ikut?"

"Nggak sih, aku cuma datang melihat-lihat."

"Oh…"

Melihat temannya tampak sedih dan bingung, Chitose bertanya, "Ada masalah?"

"Emh… sebenarnya aku dan adikku ini ingin ikut. Tapi dalam perjalanan kemari, sepeda kami diserempet mobil. Kami cedera, nggak parah sih, tapi kalo untuk ikut pertandingan sepertinya nggak mungkin…" tuturnya pelan.

"Aku turut menyesal mendengarnya…" kata Chitose prihatin.

Kyou menggeleng lesu, "Jangan khawatir… Sayang memang, tapi apa boleh buat… Padahal aku ingin sekali mengadu nasib di turnamen ini… Kalo bisa menang, hadiah uangnya cukup besar jumlahnya. Aku ingin ikut membantu meringankan beban mama… Tapi sekarang aku dan adikku malah cedera dan mama harus keluar biaya lagi untuk mengobatkan kami…"

Chitose tahu, Kyou dari keluarga tidak mampu. Ibunya seorang janda yang banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya dan kedua anaknya. Melihat hal itu, hati Chitose tergerak untuk menolong.

"Jangan sedih, Kyou. Biar aku dan Kippei yang menggantikanmu ikut turnamen. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, tapi kalo kami berhasil, semua hadiahnya untukmu deh…"

Kyou dan adiknya serta Tachibana tampak sangat terkejut.

"Be… benarkah… Chitose? Ta… tapi…" Kyou nyaris tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"Sudah, kalian pulanglah untuk berobat. Tinggalkan peralatan tennis kalian dan serahkan pertandingannya pada kami."

Kyou menggenggam tangan Chitose erat-erat, matanya berkaca-kaca, "Chitose… aku sangat berterima kasih… aku nggak akan melupakan kebaikanmu…"

Lalu Kyou dan adiknya beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu. "Kudoakan agar kalian berhasil! Terima kasih banyak!"

Kali ini giliran Tachibana yang tampak bingung. "Hei, hei, apa kamu serius, Chitose?"

"Tentu saja. Kamu nggak keberatan kan, Kippei?"

"Aku sih nggak ada masalah, tapi bagaimana dengan pesta itu?"

"Tenang saja, biar kuberi tahu dia sekarang. Aku yakin Shiraishi mau mengerti…"

Chitose mengeluarkan ponselnya. Tiba-tiba dia merutuk, "Ya ampun! Aku lupa men-charge-nya… Sekarang hape-ku low bat…"

Chitose mencoba menelepon, tapi belum sampai tersambung, hape itu terlanjur tewas.

"Duh… Kippei, boleh pinjam hape-mu?"

"Tentu."

Chitose menekan-nekan key pad-nya, lalu…

_Maaf, pulsa Anda tidak cukup untuk melakukan panggilan…_

BRUKKK!!

Chitose ambruk. "Kippeeeiii!! Gimana nih, hape-mu nggak ada pulsa! Buat sms juga nggak bisa!" Teriak Chitose stress.

Tachibana cuma garuk-garuk kepala. "Iya juga ya… Aku lupa ngisi pulsanya…"

"Huh… ternyata kamu bisa ceroboh juga…"

"Terus sekarang bagaimana, Chitose?"

"Ya sudahlah… Yang penting kita mendaftar dulu sebelum terlambat…"

***

"Chitose kok lama amat…" gumam Kenya gelisah.

Semua sudah siap di ruang klub itu kecuali Chitose.

"Sudah deh, nggak usah nungguin dia. Aku laper niiih…" rengek Kintarou yang sedari tadi sudah ngiler melihat hidangan berderet-deret di meja.

"Sabar dulu deh, Kintarou," bujuk Zaizen. "Shiraishi-buchou, bagaimana kalo Chitose-senpai ditelepon dulu? Jangan-jangan dia lupa, kan dia memang begitu orangnya…"

Shiraishi mengangguk lalu mencoba menelepon Chitose.

"Aneh… Hape-nya nggak aktif…"

"Kalo coba telepon rumah?" Usul Koharu.

Shiraishi mencoba lagi. Setelah bertukar beberapa kalimat lewat telepon, terlihat Shiraishi shock. Perubahan ekspresi wajahnya membuat para regular segera mengetahui ada berita buruk buat buchou mereka.

"Ada apa, Shiraishi?" Tanya Kenya khawatir.

"Chitose… Dia sudah pergi sejak tadi…" kata Shiraishi tercekat. "…bersama dengan Tachibana…"

Para regular saling berpandangan. Akankah kecurigaan Yuuji jadi kenyataan?

"Sudah ah…" putus Kintarou memecah keheningan. "Pokoknya aku makan sekarang!"

Kintarou segera menyambar piring dan sendok. Gin berusaha mencegah, "Jangan, Kintarou-han! Shiraishi-han belum memotong kue ulang tahunnya! Kamu nggak boleh mendahului makan!"

"Shiraishi…" kata Kenya takut-takut. "Apa masih mau diteruskan pestanya?"

Shiraishi tersenyum hambar, "Tentu saja, Kenya. Kalian semua sudah susah-susah datang kemari, masa mau dibatalkan? Sudah, kita mulai saja, nggak perlu menunggu Chitose…"

"Oke!" ujar Koharu bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan kue ulang tahun dari kotaknya.

Confetti diletuskan segera setelah Shiraishi meniup lillin ulang tahunnya. Tepuk tangan dan lagu Happy Birthday mengiringi momen itu.

"Dan sekarang, kado dari kami…" Koharu mengeluarkan sebuah bungkusan besar yang amburadul bentuknya.

"Kok jelek banget sih…" kritik Zaizen.

"Memang apa isinya?" Sambung Kenya.

Mereka memang cuma menitip uang untuk patungan. Pemilihan kadonya sendiri diserahkan pada Koharu yang getol menawarkan diri.

"Sori, sori… Soalnya Kintarou-san menawarkan untuk membungkus kadonya. Katanya dia terampil, ternyata malah jadi seperti ini…"

"Kintarou tuh cuma terampil di tennis dan makan. Harusnya kamu jangan percaya sama dia, Koharu," kata Yuuji.

"Aaahhh!! Kalian memang menyebalkaaan!!" Seru Kintarou.

"Sudah deh… Tidak apa-apa kan kalo cuma bungkusnya yang berantakan. Yang penting kan isinya…" sahut Koharu mantap.

"Apa sih isinya?" Ulang Kenya penasaran. "Shiraishi, cepat buka… Aku juga penasaran…"

Shiraishi membukanya dengan susah payah dan mengeluarkan isinya yang ternyata… boneka babi raksasa berwarna pink!

BRUKKK!!

Kenya, Zaizen, dan Gin ambruk berbarengan sementara Shiraishi cuma bisa cengok.

"Koharuuu!! Kamu gila yaa?!! Ngapain kamu beli barang beginian buat Shiraishi?! Ini kan buat ceweeekk!!" Kenya berteriak histeris.

"OMG!! Jadi aku ngasih uang patungan cuma buat dibeliin barang nggak jelas ini?!!" Protes Zaizen nggak kalah histeris.

"Kasihan, Shiraishi-han… Mau ditaro di mana boneka babi segede ini…" Gin bergumam dengan suara nge-bass-nya.

"Ara? Kalian ngomong apa sih? Buktinya aku dulu hepi banget waktu Yuu-kun ngasih kado boneka Doraemon raksasa…" bantah Koharu tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Itu kan kamuuu!! Jangan disamakan dengan semua orang dooong!!" Balas Kenya. Masih sewot dia.

"Jangan menyalahkan Koharu!" Yuuji maju membela pasangannya. "Kalian tau nggak, dia sudah mencurahkan segenap hati dan perasaannya untuk memilih kado yang paling tepat dan akan membawa kebahagiaan buat ketua klub tennisnya! Kalian hargai usahanya dikit dong!"

"Usaha apaan?!" Bantah Zaizen.

Perdebatan itu terputus ketika mereka melihat Shiraishi terkikik geli, padahal sebelumnya wajahnya tampak murung meskipun itu adalah pesta ulang tahun di mana seharusnya ia gembira.

"Terima kasih, teman-teman… Jangan khawatir, aku cukup suka dengan kadonya… Tapi yang lebih penting, aku sangat menghargai perhatian kalian padaku… Terima kasih…"

***

Akhirnya pesta selesai, ruangan sudah dibereskan, satu per satu dari para reguler pamit pulang, namun Chitose tak kunjung muncul.

Sekarang ruangan benar-benar sepi, tinggal menyisakan Shiraishi dan Kenya yang bersikeras menemaninya lebih lama.

"Sudah, kamu pulang saja, Kenya… Aku jadi nggak enak sudah membuatmu tinggal lebih lama…"

"Kamu sendiri bagaimana? Masih mau menunggunya?"

Shiraishi mengangguk, "Aku akan tinggal sebentar lagi…"

Kenya menghela nafas, "Baiklah… Tapi kamu jangan terlalu sedih, Shiraishi… Bagaimana pun juga ini hari ulang tahunmu. Sudah selayaknya kamu bergembira. Jangan sampai masalah dengan Chitose menghancurkan segalanya…"

"Makasih, Kenya…" sahut Shiraishi lirih.

***

Sementara itu, Chitose dan Tachibana baru saja menyelesaikan pertandingan dengan gemilang. Mantan duo sayap Kyushu itu berhasil meraih juara pertama.

Chitose menyuruh Tachibana pulang duluan karena ia masih ingin memastikan apakah masih ada orang di ruang klub. Chitose hampir yakin bahwa pesta sudah selesai dan kemungkinan besar semua orang sudah pulang, tapi dorongan hatinya mendesaknya untuk memastikan…

Benar saja, suasana di sekitar ruang itu sudah sangat sepi. Tapi Chitose tetap memutuskan masuk. Pelan-pelan dibukanya pintu, dan ia melihat Shiraishi tertidur di salah satu kursi sambil memeluk boneka babi super besar hadiah dari teman-temannya.

Chitose melongo. 'Apa-apaan boneka itu? Jangan-jangan mereka tadi melakukan hal yang gila-gilaan saat aku tidak ada,' pikirnya curiga.

Namun kemudian Chitose mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Shiraishi. 'Jadi rupanya dia tetap di sini menungguku…'

Chitose mendekat dengan langkah-langkah tanpa suara. Dengan tetap diam, diamatinya wajah Shiraishi yang tertidur lelap. "…cantiknya…" gumam Chitose pelan.

Chitose menyentuh perlahan bahu Shiraishi. Shiraishi mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, berusaha mengembalikan kesadaran sepenuhnya. Lalu ia menyadari bahwa orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya sekarang sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Chitose…? Kamu datang…?"

Chitose mengangguk, "Maafkan aku… Ada banyak kejadian sehingga aku tidak bisa datang tepat waktu…"

Chitose menceritakan semuanya sementara Shiraishi mendengarkan dengan seksama. Saat Chitose menutup kisahnya, Shiraishi menghela nafas, "Jadi begitu… Padahal aku sudah membayangkan hal-hal yang buruk…"

"Kamu marah, Shiraishi?" Tanya Chitose pelan.

Shiraishi merengut, "Tentu saja. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau orang yang dianggap sangat penting tidak datang ke pesta ulang tahun tanpa memberi tahu sebabnya…"

'Ups… Dia beneran marah…' Kini Chitose pasrah dan siap-siap menerima omelan Shiraishi selanjutnya.

Tapi kemudian terdengar suara Shiraishi melembut, "Tapi aku lega karena kamu melakukannya demi menolong orang lain yang sedang kesusahan… Kamu hebat, Chitose…"

Mata Chitose melebar, "Jadi aku sudah dimaafkan?"

Shiraishi mengangguk sambil tersenyum, "Lain kali periksa dulu baterei dan pulsa hape ya, biar nggak bikin repot…"

Chitose tertawa sambil tangannya memainkan rambut poni Shiraishi. "Siap, boss!"

Sejurus kemudian, Shiraishi kembali tampak murung.

"Ada apa lagi, Shiraishi?"

"Ngg… Chitose… Apa kamu marah kalau aku menanyakan sesuatu?"

"Kurasa tidak… Memangnya apa yang ingin kamu tanyakan?"

Shiraishi tampak ragu, ia diam sekitar 1-2 menit. Chitose membiarkannya.

"…Chitose…" kata Shiraishi akhirnya. "…Apa benar… kamu dulu punya… uh…" Shiraishi memilih kata-kata dengan hati-hati, "…hubungan khusus… dengan Tachibana…?"

Chitose terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Apa itu penting?"

"Eh?"

"Apakah itu hal yang penting, Shiraishi?" Ulang Chitose.

Shiraishi hanya bisa menunduk, tidak tahu mesti menjawab apa.

Chitose melanjutkan, "Karena bagiku yang terpenting adalah kenyataan sekarang ini… Kenyataan bahwa kau adalah satu-satunya di hatiku… Bukan orang lain…"

Shiraishi mendongak, wajahnya mulai merona.

"Betul kan, Shiraishi? Apa pun yang terjadi di masa lalu, biarkanlah lewat… Yang terpenting adalah menjaga perasaan kita sekarang… Setuju?"

Shiraishi mengangguk. Seulas senyum bahagia tampak di wajahnya.

"Nah, kalau begitu, sebelum aku lupa hal penting lainnya…" Chitose mengeluarkan bungkusan kado dari tas pinggangnya, memberikannya pada Shiraishi sambil mengecup ringan bibirnya.

"Happy Birthday, Shiraishi!"

**FIN**


End file.
